


Home

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris' flight home for Christmas is cancelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/17/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/14970.html))

This sucked.  
  
This really really sucked.  
  
They had all been given permission to go home for the holidays, which was great. Everyone was happy to have the time off and they had all gradually left the dorm one by one. And Wufan had been so excited to fly back to Canada and spend time with his family.  
  
But now it sucked.  
  
It really really sucked.  
  
Why? Because all flights to Canada had been cancelled until further notice due to severe snow storms.  
  
Which meant that he couldn't go home. He couldn't see his family. He was stuck in South Korea.  
  
Wonderful.  
  
As soon as they had reached the information screen and found out, the manager had patted Wufan on the shoulder, promising him that they would arrange for him to go home and see his family another time. Which Wufan guessed was something at least. He would still get to see them, just not for Christmas this year apparently.  
  
Still... Returning to the empty dorm was not exactly pleasant. It was almost eerie and creepy having no-one else there apart from him. It was way too quiet, and it didn't take long for the rapper to begin missing the rest of his members.  
  
He could always ring Chanyeol and tell him what had happened. The other tower would likely invite him to spend Christmas with him and his family. They were his host family when he had first come to South Korea to begin his training under SM after all. And he had celebrated a few Christmases with them before. It would be no hassle for them and they were like his second family.  
  
But he didn't want to worry them, or cause them any inconvenience. Besides... Chanyeol had only just gone home. It was better to give the younger time alone with his family before he told him that he himself wasn't able to see his own family.  
  
He couldn't get away with not telling the rest of the Chinese members though, as they had all agreed to check in with each other once they had arrived home. Surprisingly Yixing was the first to check in, though unsurprisingly when he found out about the leader's predicament he had offered to fly back immediately so he wouldn't be on his own. Wufan had then spent an hour reassuring the dancer that he was okay and he was already making other plans for Christmas. That phone call had ended with a reluctant Yixing agreeing to an exasperated Wufan's pleas for him to stay where he was. It had almost given him a headache.  
  
When Luhan had found out he had offered to buy Wufan a plane ticket to Beijing so he could spend Christmas with him and his family. The thought was touching but the leader had had to decline the vocalist's offer. It would be easier for him to just stay in South Korea, and besides, he was still getting to go home, just at a different time to everyone else.  
  
Zitao was the last to check in, and he had sounded half asleep on the phone. It had been around 11pm at the time of the call and, after travelling, no doubt the panda was exhausted. He wasn't sure if the youngest member had understood anything that he had said when he explained that he was staying at the dorm. The call had only ended after a pitiful 'I miss you' from Zitao which Wufan returned with an affectionate smile, and promises to talk the next day.  
  
And that was how the leader of EXO-M had found himself all alone in the dorm. It was definitely different to say the least. And though he felt almost uncomfortable, it would have to do. He would contact Chanyeol in a few days to make sure the kid had time with his family before he dragged Wufan over to spend the rest of the time off with them.  
  
He had spent the time alone taking full advantage of having the sofa and TV to himself. He even had full reign over all of the food that was in, and that was definitely a good thing. Though his attempts at cooking kept falling flat so the collection of take out menu's they had acquired was receiving plenty of use.  
  
He was spread out on the sofa, debating whether he fancied pizza for dinner or chicken fried rice, when he heard a rustling coming from the front door. Frowning, the tall rapper rolled off of the sofa and walked out into the hall. No-one was due to come back for another week and a half, and the manager would text him before hand if he was going to come round, so who was it?  
  
He really wasn't in the mood to deal with fans right now. He was hungry, and a hungry Wufan was a grumpy Wufan. He would have to bite his tongue if it was fans though. He couldn't exactly say anything that would upset them. Being an idol group member meant he always had to make the best impression. Even if in reality he just wanted to bite their heads off and tell them to leave him alone.  
  
The noises at the door changed slightly, and Wufan recognised it as a key being inserted. Had the fans gotten hold of one of their keys and copied it without their knowing? That was worrying. And if they stepped foot into the dorm then the rapper would be obliged to ring the police and report the fans for trespassing.  
  
However, as the door opened Wufan was greeted with a face that he recognised. A face that he was not expecting to see for another week and a half. And dropping the menus in his hand in surprise, he blinked in confusion, his mouth falling open in shock as Zitao entered the dorm and gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Taozi... What are you doing here?" The elder asked, unable to shake off the surprise that was rolling through him.  
  
"I came back early." Was the answer he received, coupled with another sheepish smile. Zitao quickly shuffled his luggage back into the dorm before shutting the door behind himself. All the while Wufan just watched him, trying to wrap his head around the idea of the other coming back earlier than planned.  
  
"But... Why? I thought you were going home for Christmas?"  
  
"I am." Zitao gave him a look that clearly translated to 'duh!' before he dragged his suitcases through the dorm and back into his room. He quickly returned though and Wufan found himself being pulled into a hug as the youngest snuggled into his chest. "Home is wherever you are, stupid."  
  
Oh... Wufan mentally whined. Now he couldn't get mad at the other for breaking his plans. Not after saying something like that and reducing him to a puddle of mush. Sneaky panda. He knew just how to play him. So instead of reprimanding the youngest, Wufan instead picked up the menus from the floor and led the other back into the lounge.  
  
"Okay, fine. But I'm calling your family tomorrow to apologise for you changing your plans." He chuckled. "Now... Pizza or Fried Rice?"  
  
He was gifted with an affectionate eye roll and thin yet strong arms wrapping around his waist as Zitao snuggled into his side. "You're welcome."  
  
"For what? I didn't say thank you." Wufan blinked.  
  
"I know." The younger giggled. "You didn't have to. I know you appreciate me being here and not with my family. So you're welcome."  
  
So maybe that was the truth, but Wufan wasn't about to admit that. He had an image to maintain after all. "Whatever." He sniffed. "Now answer my question."  
  
The other gave him a cheeky smile before he answered. "You're welcome."  
  
"Taozi!"


End file.
